


Nobody wanted this.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Free me from the hell that is my mind, I loathe myself, M/M, Parody, my bitterness runs deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody wanted this.

It was time for the annual Iwatobi and SamAYZOOKA swim team orgy.

Gallon jugs of lube were purchased by the dozen, condoms sat in pockets and wallets, and vibrators had been sterilized. It was going to be a party.

Only rule: No matter what happens,

No homo lol. This is just dudes being guys and working off stress.

Sousuke was a total boss, bro. He was playing Nitori’s ass cheeks like bongos while Seijuro worked on his totally sick nipples.

Makoto, Haruka and Nagisa were in a triangle of butt stuff. Because it’s not gay when it’s in a three way. His back isn’t the only stroke Makoto’s got for days amirite.

Rei and Momo were docking because daddy’s got to get his groove on and there were no pussyy in sight.

And finally, Reen. The town bicycle. Everyone got a turn. Everytime he came, he shouted “No homooooooooooo~!!!” When it was Haruka’s turn, he was sore but…he couldn’t just be a douchebag like that. Holy crap, that would be rude as hell.

Vic Mignonsgnn stood at the window. A single tear rolled down his cheek.   
“Stop. das gay.”


End file.
